


Untitled.

by beeleebay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeleebay/pseuds/beeleebay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Greg are cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> For the fool: this might not be what you wanted but I hope you will like it anyway.  
> Beta'd by notluvulongtime on tumblr. Thank you!

Gentle fingers are running across his skin, making him shiver.

“Is it okay?”

More than okay, Sherlock replies.

Lestrade always knows where to touch and when to stop.

He knows Sherlock like no one else.

“Good?”

Sherlock nods.

Strong arms are around his waist, holding him tight.

He's safe and sound against Lestrade.

“Sherlock,” Greg whispers and Sherlock sighs, content.

Soft lips are on his face, ones he doesn't mind kissing.

Tender and sweet, strong and protective.

Sherlock's mind is shutting down. It's all about Lestrade now, _Lestrade Lestrade Lestrade..._ The only man who can stop Sherlock from thinking, and he doesn't mind that either.

Fingers are in his hair, stroking and caressing. Sherlock's skin flushes as he presses his face against Greg's chest, asking him not to stop.

Lestrade's laugh sounds marvelous to his ears, deep and low. It's the most beautiful thing Sherlock has ever heard.

“Alright then,” Lestrade's fingers move lazily, travelling over Sherlock's body. Greg explores him, until he stops on Sherlock's lower back. 

He can't go further down.

It's okay, Sherlock says. His own hands are exploring Lestrade's body as well.

Just like a map.

Sherlock finds him endlessly fascinating.

He feels scars under his fingertips. He already knows the hows and the whys but he still traces them.

They are Lestrade's history.

They make him whole.

Sherlock will never get bored of this, of the cuddling, the hugs and the kisses, of Lestrade's kindness and strength.

He wonders why they never did this sooner

“Don't. You're thinking too much, Sunshine.” Lestrade's voice is comforting and Sherlock agrees.

_The man who can._

It's a journey, a journey that Sherlock never thought he would love so much.

He has Lestrade's soul and Lestrade has his. It would be scary if Sherlock wasn't so hopelessly in love, if he didn't love Lestrade more than his own life.

It's a journey Sherlock is so happy to be a part of.

He is truly happy.

Sherlock feels his body going soft in Greg's arms.

“It's okay, Sunshine. I've got you.

“Always.”


End file.
